Just a Little Batty
by Black Vipah
Summary: A lemon from my sick twisted mind involving Amy and Rouge. Takes place after Creamy Fox, but you can still easily enjoy it without reading it.


[Furry [Yuri [Bondage [Oral [Foot Fun [Anal  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of their characters, ect.

Side note: This story takes place just after Creamy Fox, so go read it if you haven't already. :P

Just a Little Batty  
By: Black Viper

Amy was on her way home, after helping her little friends Cream and Tails. Her fur was still wet from sweat, and Tails' cum, so she decided to walk home nude, carrying her dress at her side. Amy was cautious to make sure no one saw her naked. She swiftly ran though the forest, listening for any movement up ahead. She was about halfway though the thick forest, when she thought she heard something rustling in the trees. She stopped for a minute to look at her surroundings. She was in a pretty dense part of the forest, a few trees had fallen, but most of the trees surrounding her were very tall. Her heart was pounding, she had never done anything like this before. The possibility of being caught naked was a real thrill to her. Once she felt safe, she decided to take a break. "Heh...hehe" she giggled a little to herself. "For a second, I thought I was being watched." she thought to herself. Amy felt a wetness between her legs, she looked down to see that she was getting wet just thinking about her situation. Amy felt so aroused, she had never felt such a rush alone before.

The pink hedgehog laid on the ground, looking up at the fiery orange sky. The sun was starting to set, and she was still pretty far from home. "Heh, I guess I have nothing better to do." she thought to herself. Amy ran her fingers all around her body, lightly grouping her breasts and pinching her nipples. Amy starting breathing heavily, her body was screaming for attention. Slowly, she started moving her right hand further toward her pussy. Once her hand reached its destination, she slowly started to probe her pussy with her middle finger. Soft moans escaped her mouth as she pressed deeper and deeper into her pussy. She started moving her fingers faster and faster, her fingers soaking in her pussy juices. Amy's moans were turning into high pitched whimpers. She felt a strong orgasm approaching. "ohhh...Ohhhh...OHHHHH!!!" She screamed out as she closed her eyes from the immense orgasm. Amy's juices sprayed all over the ground. She was exhausted from the orgasm, she just lied down, looking up at the trees, and the sky. She thought she heard some more rustling in the trees, but she was too tired to worry about it. Her eyelids started to get heavier as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. SWOOP

About an hour or so later Amy started to wake up, feeling a slight pain in her arms. As her eyes opened she realized, it was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing. "Was I out that long?" she thought to herself. She attempted to get up, that's when it hit her, her arms were tied behind her back! "Wha...What is going on!?" she thought. She tried moving her legs only to realize that they were restrained too, they were forced wide open. She also realized it wasn't really pitch black, she was wearing a blindfold! The surface she was laying on didn't feel like the forest, it felt hard and cold, like concrete. This was all so much for Amy to take in, she had no idea what to do. "HELP!" Amy's voice echoed in a panic. No response... Amy was starting to get really worried. "Is it Eggman? Did he capture me to get Sonic again?" She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard something. Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of a door opening. A cold burst of air blew between Amy's legs sending a shiver though her body. Footsteps started to echo through the room, each step coming closer to Amy. Amy whimpered in fear, unsure what would happen next. STEP STEP STEP STEP...silence... "W...Who's there?" Amy summoned the strength to ask weakly. "Hehehe" a deep feminine voice responded. "Always getting yourself into trouble, aren't ya honey?" Amy knew that voice, it was Rouge! "Rouge, is that you? Did you come to save me from Eggman?" Rouge laughed deeply again. "Not all of us are the great hero, coming to the rescue of the damsel in peril." Amy's heart sunk at the sound of these words. "Some of us prefer to be the shadow moving in the darkness. We're not evil, or good, but damn we have a lot of fun." Rouge said with another giggle. Amy was dumbfounded, she had no idea why Rouge was doing this, and she feared for what she may do next. "What are you going to do with me?" Amy asked, fear clearly in her voice. No response... STEP STEP STEP STEP, Rouge was getting closer to her. STEP STEP...silence. "Ro...Rouge...?" Amy asked "What are you doOHHHH!" Suddenly, Amy felt something cold and wet moving across her pussy. It felt like Rouge's tongue! She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as the slippery tongue slurped up and down her pussy. Amy had no idea what was going on, but she didn't care, she was enjoying herself too much. Rouge continued to lick until finally, Amy's pussy was all wet.

Rouge got up and looked down on her captive. Amy was breathing heavily from the stimulation with a strand of drool down her lip. "Hehehe, well hon, looks like you're pussy's soaking wet, and not just from my drool." Rouge said with a chuckle. Amy blushed at the words, she was embarrassed over her enjoyment of something like this. "Well, now that your all warmed up, I think it's time we had a little fun." Rouge said slyly. Amy, still blindfolded worried about Rouge's definition of "fun". Amy heard the sound of something hitting the ground, with a light thud. Without her eyesight, her hearing was her best sense.

"This'll get ya goin." Rouge said. Suddenly, Amy felt something touching her pussy, it was small and round, almost like a finger. The new object started sliding up and down Amy's soaking wet pussy. Amy whimpered in pleasure with every time it touched her clit. Her pussy was opening up, begging for attention, and Rouge aimed to please. Amy felt the object push into her pussy slightly, and as it pushed in, Amy felt another smaller object poking her pussy. That's when she realized, Rouge was using her foot! Rouge's big toe started wriggling around inside Amy's pussy, sending her into a land of pure ecstasy. Amy was moaning and whimpering as the foot fucking continued and Rouge slipped two more toes into the gapping pussy, as it begged for more. Slurping and popping noises could be heard echoing all around the room as Rouge moved her toes in and out of the sloppy wet pussy. Amy's stomach began to tighten, she felt an orgasm coming on.

"Hehe, your enjoying this, aren't you, you slut." Rouge said slyly. Amy blushed "I...I'm not a slut." Amy responded. "Really?" the bat asked "Well then I guess you don't need this." Rouge pulled her foot out of the hedgehog. "Only a slut would enjoy something like this." She said coldly. Amy's hips started twitching, begging to finish the job. "No... wait I..." The hedgehog swallowed her pride. "I'm a slut..." the hedgehog said quietly. "I'm sorry honey, I couldn't hear you. What was that?" Rouge pretended not to hear. "I SAID I'M A SLUT! NOW PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!" Amy yelled out. "Well" Rouge responded, "Since you asked so nicely." Rouge pushed her toes back into the pussy and wiggled them around. "Ohhh Rouge... it feels... so gooood."

Amy cried out as the pleasure returned. The hedgehog started bucking her hips in rhythm with Rouge's foot, Rouge could feel Amy's pussy pulsating, almost sucking her toes in. Rouge smiled, "Well, if you want the whole thing, you should have asked." she said as she plunged her full foot into Amy's loose pussy. Amy screamed in pleasure, she had never taken something so big inside of her before, let alone something moving. Juices were pouring out of her pussy Rouge's foot moved in, pulled out, and wiggled inside her, it was like she had the perfect vibrator. Rouge was able to push her foot a little more than half way inside of Amy. "Ohhhhh Rouge... I can feel you... moving inside me." Amy said through her whimpers of pleasure. "Please... make me cum...ohhh." Sensational waves of pleasure were pulsating all around Amy's body, she had never felt such a strong orgasm growing inside her. Rouge looked down on the bound hedgehog, she was covered in sweat, and drool was pouring out of her mouth uncontrollably as she bucked her hips into Rouge's foot. "YES...YESS..OHHHHH!" Amy screamed as her body spasmed from a mind shattering orgasm. Rouge pulled her foot out of Amy with a pop. Amy's juices started flowing out of her gapping pussy like a torrent. The aroma of Amy's juices caught Rouge's nose, she bent down and licked Amy's pussy, tasting her juices. "Mmm, you taste sweet hon." Rouge said savoring the taste. 

Amy was trying to catch her breath from the orgasm, her mind still in ecstasy. Rouge walked over to the hedgehog's face and knelled down in front of her. She removed the blindfold granting the hedgehog sight. The light was blinding at first, but as her eyes focused, Amy saw Rouge's smiling face. "Having fun Pinkie?" she said with a chuckle. Amy smiled "More than I've had in a long time." she responded. "Good, cause now it's my turn." Rouge said quickly removing her clothes and other boot. Rouge stepped over Amy's head and positioned her pussy hovering just above Amy's face. Amy's nose was filled with the arousing scent of Rouge's pussy, it was making her horny again.

Rouge buried her pussy in Amy's mouth, and Amy was ready to please. Amy shot her tongue into Rouge's pussy and started swirling it around. "Ohhhh... that hits the spot, right there hon." Rouge said grinding her pussy in Amy's mouth. Amy probed deeper, starting to taste Rouge's juices. Rouge's wings started flapping as her body shivered in pleasure. She had never been eaten out by another girl before, it felt better than her wildest fantasy. Rouge panted and moaned as she started playing with her breasts. Rouge messaged her tits slowly, kneading with her fingers on one side and circling around on the other. Rouge was melting in Amy's mouth, her breathing grew heavier as she felt an orgasm coming. "Oh god... I'm gonna cum already... this girl is something else..." Rouge thought to herself. "I can't let her know that though... she'll slow down...". "Hmm... is that all you've got Pinkie?" Rouge provoked. Amy's eyes turned to a piercing look of competition. The hedgehog sped up her tongue's rhythm, probing in and out of Rouge's pussy. Soft moans were echoing around the room as Rouge continued to grind her pussy deep into her young captive's mouth. Rouge couldn't take much more, her orgasm was coming! "Ohhhh...oh god Pinkie...oh god yes...OHHHHH!" Rouge screamed out as her orgasm reached it's peak. Rouge splattered her juices all over Amy's unprepared face. Rouge rolled over onto the ground to catch her breath while Amy licked around her mouth, sucking up Rouge's sweet juices.

Rouge, still catching her breath, heard Amy chuckling. "Hehehe, I can hold my orgasms better than you can." the bound hedgehog proclaimed proudly. Rouge, still on the ground was suddenly stricken with embarrassment. She got up immediately, trying to look stronger. "What are you talking about? I could make you cum ten times before you make me cum once." Rouge said competitively. Amy smiled cunningly "Wanna bet?" she egged the bat on. "Oh, your on honey." Rouge said walking to the bound hedgehog. She untied Amy's arms and legs allowing her to move again. Amy got up and stretched out a bit, trying to get her blood pumping through her limbs, while Rouge walked over to one of the walls and grabbed a big cardboard box. Rouge dropped the box in front of Amy and opened it up. "Ok hon, choose your weapons." she said slyly. Amy looked inside the box and almost drooled at the sight, it was full of dildos and other sex toys! "Where did you get all of these?" Amy asked, still shocked at the sight. "This is my playroom honey, what did you expect? A video game system?" Rouge chuckled. Rouge dug through the box looking for something special. "AH HA! This'll make you cum harder than you've ever cum before." Rouge said as she pulled out an object and held it to the light. It was a golden 10 inch double dildo, encrusted with jewels. Amy looked at the monstrous dildo oddly. "Uh... wouldn't that hurt a little?" she said with a light chuckle. "Yeah, it's just for show, but it looks great, doesn't it." Rouge joked, throwing the dildo back in the box.

Amy dug through the box herself, finding a toy more suitable to their needs. That's when she saw it, the perfect toy. She grabbed the object and pulled it out of the box, showing Rouge. "You wanna use that? Honey, you sure have an appetite." In Amy's hand was a blue 14 inch strap-on double dildo, with little bumps all over it. Amy slowly pushed her side of the dildo into her pussy. "Ohhh..." Amy moaned as the bumps on the dildo brushed against the inside of her pussy. "Heh, you sound like your gonna cum already." Rouge provoked Amy. Amy glared at Rouge "Oh yeah!? I'll show you!" Amy said as she shoved the dildo in quickly and clipped the strap around her hips. Rouge lied down on the ground, "Come and get it baby." she said, spreading her legs. Amy positioned the tip her dildo, just touching Rouge's pussy. Rouge shivered as the cold dildo touched her sensitive flesh. Without ceremony, Amy thrusted the tip of the dildo into Rouge's pussy. Rouge gasped in shock, not expecting the hedgehog to be so forward. Slowly, Amy pushed the dildo deeper into Rouge's pussy, one inch at a time. The bumps were sending waves of pleasure all around Rouge's body. Rouge moaned as Amy pushed another inch into her pussy, making five inches. Every movement of the dildo on Rouge's side also moved the part of the dildo inside Amy. Amy moaned as she slowly pushed another two inches into Rouge. Rouge was shocked that Amy got so much of the dildo in her, another inch and it would all be in. "Jeez Pinkie... your pretty good at this." Rouge said through her moans of pleasure. Amy pushed the last inch into Rouge quickly, their pussies now touching each other.

The hedgehog, lying on top of Rouge, began to pull the dildo out and slowly thrust back into the bat's pussy, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through both their bodies. Amy started nibbling Rouge's right tit while massaging the other one, causing the bat to start whimpering from the feeling. Rouge reached around the back of Amy with her hands and parted Amy's ass cheeks. The bat slowly pushed a finger into Amy's tailhole, shocking the young, unprepared hedgehog. Amy screamed in pleasure, but quickly buried her mouth back into the bat's tit, sucking hard. "Ohhh god your tailhole is tight hon." Rouge said, moving her finger around in the hedgehog's tight tailhole. Amy's body quivered as Rouge continued to violate her virgin tailhole. Amy started thrusting into Rouge harder and faster, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Amy stopped sucking on Rouge's tit, her mind was to flustered with pleasure to stay focused. Her face was flushed with the look of pleasure, and she was practically drooling with pleasure. Rouge saw this as a great opportunity to take over. She took her finger out of Amy's tailhole, and unclipped the strap-on from Amy. "My turn Pinkie." she said as she clipped the dildo around her hips, gaining control of the dildo. Rouge rolled over, leaving Amy on her back and putting Rouge on top.

Rouge started thrusting the dildo into Amy, quickly and without warning. The hedgehog whimpered in both surprise and pleasure. "No...no fair..." Amy said silently through her whimpering. "All's fair...in love and...war honey..." Rouge said also whimpering in pleasure. Both girls were glistening in sweat, and running out of energy. Amy's mouth was wide open as she was panting, trying to get some air, Rouge was the exact same. Both girls looked deep into each other's eyes, their lustful expressions mirroring each other. Their mouths met as they passionately and deeply kissed each other, tongues swirling around one another. Rouge started thrusting, faster than before, causing the girls to break off their kiss as Amy and Rouge both moaned lustfully. Every second was a symphony of moaning, gasping and whimpering. The bumps on the dildo brushing against their inner walls were driving both of them crazy with pleasure. The girls both felt strong orgasms coming, but they tried to keep their faces from showing it. "Yo..you're gonna...cum soon ar...aren't ya Pinkie?" Rouge said intimidatingly. "No...not before you...do." Amy responded. Both women were on the edge, either could cum at any second. Rouge used her last bit of strength to make a final thrust deep into Amy's pussy, making their pussies touch. They couldn't take it anymore almost simultaneously, both girls let out a loud scream of pleasure. Amy and Rouge both had earth-shattering orgasms as their pussies both squirted jucies on one another. Rouge pulled out and rolled off of Amy onto the floor, to catch her breath. Both girls were in a major trance, neither of them could move. As Amy stared at the ceiling, she felt her eyes getting heavy. Slowly, her eyelids lowered, until there was nothing but darkness.

Amy's eyes opened wide, and she sat up immediately. She looked around to see that she was sitting naked her bed, in her own room. She looked around the room, wondering if she really was there. "Rouge? Are you there?" Amy asked, only to get no response. "Was it all just a dream?" she thought to herself. Amy heard a sound, she turned her head to the sound to see her window was open. "Just the wind." she thought. Amy got up and walked over to the window. She looked outside at the night sky, it must have been around midnight. "Well, I may as well go to sleep." she thought to herself. Amy closed the window, and suddenly a card fell out of one of the curtains. Amy bent down, picked it up, and examined it. It was one of Rouge's cards, with words written on it. "I knew you would be fun Pinkie. Let's call it a draw." Amy read. Amy smiled after reading this and laughed a little. "A draw? Please, she totally came first." Amy said with another chuckle.

The End 


End file.
